Our Baby
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin is now a mother thanks to a certain captain. Toshiro spends the night with his son and girlfriend. Rated M for a reason


The sandy haired twin pouted at her brother who was a foot out the door. Ichigo turned to his sister before nodding. He understood what she had been saying. It was tradition to spend Christmas with each other.

Yuzu grinned, hugging her brother. She ran to get her twin sister and her dad. The two showed up one after the other, Karin being the last. The black haired female held her one month year old son against her shoulder. She wanted him to fall asleep, so she could get piece and quite. Karin had bags under her eyes, as well as a large stomach due to her pregnancy.

She was extremely crabby, due to her lack of sleep, and the last thing she wanted was her to interact with others.

The family headed to the soul society, as they were invited to a christmas diner. Ichigo took his space then Yuzu. Isshin took his seat beside Yuzu. Karin walked in, all eyes on hers. She held her son tightly as she took the last seat beside a certain white haired captain.

Isshin took his grandson as Karin sat down looking to the table. The black haired male looked to his grandson as he began to cry. "Come to Mummy, Kyon" the woman wrapped her arms around her son and held him close to her body as he put his thumb in his mouth and fell asleep. Isshin laughed then looked to the white haired baby.

Karin stared at her food, she couldn't eat with Kyon in her hands. It was near impossible. Isshin had finished his meal and began to cut up the girls turkey. He stabbed a bit then put the fork to his daughers mouth.

Kyon opened his eyes and turned to the white hair that sat beside him. He smiled, reaching out to touch his hair. Toshiro had finished eating. Karin swollowed then looked to her friend.  
"Could you hold Kyon please?" The young captain nodded taking the boy into his arms. He sat him on his lap, the wee ones body facing the people across from Toshiro.

Karin took her chance and began to eat, before Kyon started to cry. She licked her lips as she finished her meal then looked to Toshiro, who had Kyon on the table and was tickling his feet. The young white haired kid, laughed at the weird feeling, kicking his feet. He then raised his head then looked to Rangiku who sat opposite her captain.

"Karin, your child is so beautiful. Who's the daddy" Karin took her son then looked down. Her family knew about the father. It was kind of obvious who he was. Kyon had the same hair and eye colour as him and there wasn't many with white hair and green eyes.

Karin looked up to Rangiku then looked to Toshiro. "Toshiro is" Everyone around the room stared at the two.  
"We never had sex" Toshiro quickly denied. Karin shook her head  
"My graduation party. You took me home, and we had sex on the couch" Toshiro blushed then shook his head.

"I'm sure, i would remember if i had sex with you," Karin held her son then held him in front of Toshiro.  
"Do you see the resemblance? And why is it so hard to believe that we had sex" She fumed. Toshiro shook his head. He took his son, then looked into his eyes.

"Well, i just can't remember. I mean, it would have been the best feeling ever. How do i not remember?" Karin smiled pulling out her phone. She got a photo then showed him it. Toshiro smiled at the photo. Then looked down to his son. He patted his head then looked to his mother.

"Was i drunk?" Karin nodded then cuddled into his side. Toshiro kissed the top of her head. Then looked to his smiling son.

"What you grinning about Mr. Gummy" the baby laughed again. Toshiro looked to Karin who stood up and headed out the room. He saw her large stomach then looked down with sadness.

"Toshiro?" After hearing his name, he looked over to see Isshin wanting the child. Toshiro gave him over then cocked his head to the side.

"Are you going to support Karin and your child?" Toshiro looked at his son who was crying. He had his hands outs for his dad. Isshin raised an eyebrow then watched as Toshiro grabbed his son. He put him on his shoulder then tried to hush him up. Isshin laughed then shook his head.  
"He's hungry. He is to get fed now. Karin will be back" Isshin explained. Toshiro nodded but held his son happily. He cradled him in his arms.

"Son, when she gets back. She will have lots of mood swings, so just prepare yourself" Toshiro nodded, passing the warning off. He felt his sons heartbeat and smiled. He kissed his hair then watched as Kyon laughed, with a tearful eyes.

"Mummy will be back soon. Don't worry" At those words Kyon wriggled from his dads grip and fell. Toshiro turned seeing Kyon snuggling into his mother. He had his thumb in his mouth and was crying softly.  
"Kyon, look what mummy has" Karin showed him a bottle of milk. The boy laughed then held his hands out.  
"Ah ah, no snatching" Karin laughed pushing her sons hands down. She put the teat into his mouth and he happily sucked on his bottle.

Toshiro watched as the woman he loved, cradled his son till he fell asleep in her arms, the bottle still in his mouth. Karin pulled it out then sat it down. Toshiro was gonna say something when Kyon woke up and began to cry. He watched as Karin gritted her teeth angrily. Toshiro grabbed the boy then held him against his shoulder.

Karin held her head in anger. She let tears roll down her face. Ichigo rushed over to her then held her close as she let her tears fall. Ever since Karin had found out that she was pregant, Ichigo had remained by her side all the time. She would lock herself in her room, but Ichigo was allowed to come in and look after her. They got extrmely close while she was pregnant and when she went into labour, Ichigo remained by her side still, holding her hand as she gave birth to Kyon.

Even after his birth Karin remained in her room. She was ashamed and scared. She didn't want to ruin the child's life. She didn't know how to raise a child. She only wanted to be with the one that had impregnated her. Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Ichigo still remained by her side, keeping her sane. Ichigo cuddled his sister then tickled Kyons stomach. Karin smiled at her brothers gesture then took her son back. She rocked him back and forth, watching as he fell asleep once again.

The night went on and all captains began to retire for the night. It was 11 at night. Karin, Kyon and Isshin was in Toshiro's house with said man. They sat on his couch. Toshiro was talking with Isshin as Karin stood up and took her son into Toshiro's room. She stripped her son and put a new nappy on him then put on pyjamas that were dark blue with stars. The girl took a seat on his bed then took her shirt off. She raised her lacy black bra and raised Kyon to her nipple.

He began to suck on her nipple gently, getting his, hopefully, last feed for the night. Karin heard a knock at the door, "It's me Toshiro. Can i come in?" Karin replied with a yes. Toshiro opened the door then stopped as he watched as Karin breast feed his son.

The young captain walked over to Karin then smiled. He watched her closely as Kyon sucked on a rosy nipple. Toshiro blinked his attentions going back to the female that owned the beautiful nipples. "Karin, your dad was wondering if you'd like it if he took Kyon for the night?" Karin shook her head before looking at her son who was staring at his mummy with enchanting sea green eyes. The boy looked to his daddy then reached for a hand.

Toshiro took his son's little hand, then looked to Karin as she sighed. "He is my responsibility. I'll look after him" Toshiro nodded then watched as Isshin walked in, hearing what his oldest daughter had said.

"Karin, it's just for the night?" The said female shook her head. She didn't want anyone else to have to bend for her. They have already done so much for her. She couldn't ask for anything else.

Isshin didn't utter another word. He nodded, leaving the room and house all together. Karin turned to see her son asleep with her nipple still in his mouth. Toshiro smiled at his son then watched as Karin pulled away, allowing Kyon to let go. She sat her son down on the bed then lay on her stomach watching him.

Toshiro un-clasped the girls bra and pulled it off her, throwing it to the floor. Karin turned her head then shrugged. Toshiro grabbed her breasts then began to massage them softly. He kissed his girlfriends neck.

The captain let go of her breasts then ran is hands down her back and back up massaging her cool skin, softly. He pulled her trousers off then continued to massage her back. Karin didn't care to much, with what Toshiro was doing.

The female gasped as she felt something wet and warm at her anus. She felt that warm thing lick around. Karin moaned as Toshiro pulled down her pants further and continued to lick her anus. The raven was flipped round. Toshiro went straight for her clitiris, he nibbled on the folds then spread her clitiris. The male shoved his tongue in and continued to lick her out.

Karin grabbed her boyfriends hair, while rolling her head back due to the pleasure she was receiving by the other. The white haired male lifted his head and looked at his girlfriends body. He could see that she had a larger stomach due to the pregnancy. Yet she had no stretch mark.

Toshiro crawled onto her and up to her lips. He kissed her softly then licked the bottom of his girlfriends lips. The girl opened her mouth allowing Toshiro to slip his tongue in and explore the hot, warm muscle.

The female grabbed the hem of Toshiro's shirt and pulled it up, until it was near their mouths. Karin grabbed the males neck and brought him in closer not wanting to remove her mouth so he could strip off. With that, the girl un-did his belt and pulled down his trouser to his ankles. Toshiro kicked them off then grabbed his girlfriends breast.

Karin gasped loudly pulling away. She squirmed under her boyfriend then tried to stop him from taking a nipple into his mouth. He nibbled on it softly and rolled it around his tongue. Karin gasped, spraying her juices all over his stomach. Toshiro watched as Karin sat up embarrassed. She hid her face in her hands, her face deep red.

Toshiro took her hand within his then gave her a sincere smile. "I'm sensitive there. I can handle Kyon, but i can't deal with anyone else" Toshiro smirked then took one of her nipples between his thumb and index finger. He moved his head closer to hers and began to lick the crook of her neck and up to her ear lobe.

Karin grabbed his shoulders as she came once again spraying his leg and most of the bed. Toshiro smirked, continuing to tease her nipples. He slowly circled them with his finger then looked to Kyon who was staring at his parents.

"Karin" The said female let her juices out once again, her inner thigh completely soaked. She had tears in her eyes as she was so embarrassed. Kyon held his arms out to his mum and Karin picked him up and cuddled into him. The child looked to his dad with a glare as his mum cried softly.

"Karin, it's okay. I'm sorry" he said trying to touch her shoulder but Kyon grabbed his arm and began to push him away, softly. Toshiro got the hint and moved his arms away. Karin planted a kiss on her son's head then lay him down. "Daddy was just teasing mummy. He is not a bad person. Just mean" Kyon looked to his dad. He gave him a glare before closing eyes to fall asleep.

"Is he that protective of you?" Toshiro asked. Karin nodded then grabbed his neck pulling him closer to her face. She stared into his green eyes before planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Yeah. It's cute though" Karin smiled cupping her boyfriends cheek. She giggled lightly then blushed looking up to Toshiro with a grin. The raven stood up then swung the young captains legs round. She went on her knees. The female pulled down his boxers, watching as his erection sprung out, finally able to breath. Karin licked her lips lifting the cock up and licking the underside.

Toshiro squirmed at the feeling throwing his shirt off. Karin took his balls into her mouth and sucked on them gently. It felt so good to Toshiro, he gripped the side of bed trying to surpass the moans that were going to escape his throat.

"Mmm Karin" the male finally chocked out breathing heavily. The girl was brought to her feet and was pushed onto the bed. Karin lay on her back, waiting for Toshiro to enter. The male ran into his bathroom quickly then returned not long after.

The female was confused to why he had left, but when she had seen what was in his hands, the girl smiled. Toshiro dropped the packets of condoms that were in his hands. Karin picked one up and teared it open. Her boyfriend was at the side of the bed. Karin put the tip of the condom on and began to roll it down.

Once the condom was on fully, Toshiro positioned himself at Karin's entrance, her legs above his shoulder. The male pushed in slowly then began to roll his hips slowly. Karin rolled her head back in pleasure. Toshiro grabbed her hips then heard a small whimper.

Both parents looked to their son, seeing him crying kicking his legs out. Toshiro went to touch him but he softly slapped his head away. Karin grabbed her son and pulled him onto her stomach. The boy was still whimpering. The raven kissed her son then smiled at him.

"Kyon, it's alright. Daddy is just pleasuring Mummy. He isn't hurting me. It's okay. Stop bullying Daddy. He loves us both very much. Okay. Now go to sleep. You are tired" Kyon opened his mouth then shut it again, then reopened his mouth. His tongue rolled in and out as he did do.

"You little bugger" Karin brought the small boy to her breasts. The boy grabbed onto one and began to suck on it. Toshiro looked to his girl then touched his son's head. The boy turned his eyes and gave his dad a smile before continuing to drink.

"When will he sleep?" Karin shrugged then bucked her hips up. She nodded at Toshiro and the male continued to thrust into her. He only went slowly but that didn't mean Karin wasn't enjoying it. Both parents came at the same time. Karin pulled Kyon off her and laid him down next to her.

Kyon always slept in the same bed as his mum. He wouldn't settle without her. Toshiro tied up the condom and put it into the bin. He got into the covers beside Karin and kissed her on the lips.

"Karin, i will support you and Kyon. I will be apart of his life. Do you understand?" Karin nodded then snuggled into is bare chest.  
"I'm so glad that you say that. I was getting worried"

**Okay it's done another random M. One more story to finish then back to Love For The Dead**


End file.
